


nightmares + romance

by Axelblue



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Confessions, Conversations, F/M, Hugs, Kitchen Sex, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelblue/pseuds/Axelblue
Summary: after what happened in prison Mac started having nightmares and he looks for Riley to help him
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	nightmares + romance

**Author's Note:**

> my best friend and I saw the first season again and after watching this episode again my friend challenged me to write an obscene fic about him, sorry for the mistakes but English is not my mother tongue

Mac had no idea how or why he had come to Riley's house, he stayed in the car for a couple of minutes debating whether to call Riley or go home.

He knew that she would understand better than anyone what was happening to him, taking away the fact that he was falling in love with her, although he only spent six days in that prison that caused nightmares and he knew that if anyone could help him, it was Riley.

After so much arguing with himself he decided he would talk to her, he stood in front of the door and asked himself again if this was a good idea, maybe she was sleeping or maybe she didn't want to talk about it, but even with all that she decided to play the ringer

Mac felt a strange feeling in his stomach and tried to calm down a bit, a few seconds later Riley opened the door with a smile, he was wearing simple sleepwear, gray shorts, a sleeveless sweatshirt that was a little too big for him and his beautiful loose hair

"Hi Mac" Riley greeted him

"Hi Riley" Mac greeted something nervous

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked curiously

"I just wanted to talk to you" explained Mac

"Sure, it happened," Riley said, still standing to let him in.

Mac could see that it is not yet fully installed in his new apartment since they are sending boxes distributed all over the place

"sorry if I woke you up" Mac apologized as he sat on the couch

"You didn't wake me up, I couldn't sleep" Riley explained

"nightmares" I guess Mac

"I think that's the reason why you're here too, right?" Riley said with a smile

"every time I close my eyes I try to sleep a new nightmare appears" said Mac

"That's normal, but it doesn't make it less scary" Riley said in a soft tone

"Yeah well I thought maybe you could help me with that" commented Mac

"I usually look for some distractions I also do yoga or drink some tea that helps me calm down" explained Riley

"yeah well I already tried distractions and all I managed to do was fill my room with broken clips" he said with a laugh

"Being there was difficult for you, wasn't it?" Riley asked in a sweet tone

"Yes it was and I imagine it was for you too" said Mac

"Yes, that mission was perfect to bring back very bad memories," said Riley.

"I really don't know how you did it, I was there for six days and you were there for several years, you are incredible" said Mac

"You are also incredible Mac, maybe you were only six days but you had more dangers than me and still you came out alive" Riley said as he put his hand over Mac's

Mac felt that feeling again, that feeling he had every time he was with Riley, he didn't understand why he felt that way because he had literally just come out of a relationship with a girl who was in the same place as Riley, but he still couldn't avoid the love he had for her from the first moment he saw her

"As I said before, I couldn't have done it without you" said Mac, without thinking he really leaned forward and wrapped her in his arms

Riley smiled and responded to his hug, he knew that physical contact was a perfect distraction and it seemed that Mac really needed a hug.

"I made you some tea" Riley said once she walked away from him

"That sounds good" said Mac feeling a slight disappointment when Riley walked away from him

Riley got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen, a few minutes later Riley came back with two cups of tea and then sat on the sofa, they spent a couple of hours talking until the dream reached them both

"You should stay, it's too late, you can sleep in my bed if you want" Riley suggested as he stood up

"no, I can sleep on the sofa" Mac insisted

"Mac is fine you can sleep in my bed" said Riley

"I insist I stay on the couch" said Mac

"Okay, I tried to reason with you, I'll bring you some blankets and a pillow" Riley said as he stretched out in his room

Riley returned to the living room with some blankets and a pillow for Mac, time later Riley had already fixed the sofa so that Mac could sleep

Mac tried to sleep again but only got it half an hour before another nightmare invaded his mind, he woke up with Riley kneeling beside him trying to reassure him

"Mac, everything is fine, you are safe" said Riley

Mac tried to relocate his thoughts as he sat on the couch, Riley sat next to him before putting his hands on Mac's neck and pressing his forehead with his, Riley took Mac's hand and placed it on his chest. so that he could feel his heartbeat

"Mac I'm here, Nadia can hurt you" Mac managed to calm down and on impulse hug Riley

"Sorry for waking you up" Mac apologized as he held onto Riley's arms

"You don't have to apologize" Riley pulled away from him before taking his hand and pulling him to take him to his room

"where we go?" Mac asks confused

"To my room, it will be better if you sleep in bed" he said with a smile

"why?" he asked as she carried him to bed

"This time if you have a nightmare I will be by your side, I don't bite so you don't have anything to fear" Riley joked

"Okay" Mac agreed as he sat down on the bed to take off his shoes, he settled under the covers trying to leave a reasonable space between himself and Riley

it didn't take long for him to fall asleep feeling that for the first time in days he could sleep well

\-------------------------------------------------- -

Riley woke up with her head resting on something I suspect wasn't her pillow and when she raised her head a little to see what it was she realized it was Mac's chest.

He had no idea how they had ended up like this, with his head on Mac's chest and his legs tangled with his, he knew that if he moved from his position he would wake up Mac and did not want to do that the poor man had not been able to sleep well in the last few days and you could see he was sleeping like a baby now and couldn't wake him up

He felt that Mac began to move and realized that he was waking up so he took the opportunity to pretend that he was still sleeping to move from his place

"Do you think I didn't realize you were awake?" Mac scoffed when she got off him.

"I thought you were asleep" Riley said moving to face him

"I still noticed you were awake" said Mac with a smile

"Sorry for sleeping on you" Riley apologized with a slight blush that adorned her cheeks

"maybe you don't bite but if you like to sleep comfortably" Mac joked

Mac observed Riley who according to him looked beautiful with messy hair and that beautiful smile that made her heart race and thought how it felt to wake up every morning with her by his side

"Shall I go make some coffee?" Riley said as she got out of bed

"Can you keep sleeping if you want, I'll make breakfast for both of us" suggested Riley

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute" he said before Riley left the room

He laid his head on the pillow trying to think about how it had ended like this, at Riley's house, in his bed sleeping together, he also thought about the possible speech that Jack would give him if he came in from this

he got out of bed and didn't even bother putting his shoes back on, he just got out of bed and walked to the kitchen

He looked at Riley making the coffee and smiled when he saw her dancing and humming a song I can't recognize, Riley turned and blushed when she saw Mac

"I thought you were going to continue sleeping" Riley said as she served him the coffee

"I couldn't continue sleeping" Mac said with a smile

"Did you sleep well then?" he asked as I offered him a cup of coffee

"Better than ever, I think it is the first time in days that I sleep well" he commented while he took a sip of his coffee

"And how are you doing with your research on Nikki?" Riley asked changing the subject

"what are you talking about?" Mac asked, feigning confusion.

"Jack said you still stopped looking for Nikki" Riley commented

"yeah well I still have no useful clues" said Mac

"well if anyone can find it it's you" Riley said once she finished her coffee and put the cup in the sink

"I don't know, maybe I should follow Jack's advice and let someone else look for her" said Mac before finishing his coffee

"Don't tell Jack but he's right about something, you should go ahead and find someone else, how about the cute girls Bozer mentioned?" Riley asked.

"none attracts me" said Mac

"why not?" Riley asked with a smile that made Mac know what he was really feeling

"Because I'm in love with someone else" said Mac walking towards her

"And who is the lucky girl?" Riley asked letting Mac move closer to her as his gaze stayed on her lips.

"I think you know her very well" said Mac

"Did you ask me who it is?" Riley asked knowing exactly who she was referring to, Mac grabbing her before putting an arm around Riley's waist to draw her to him.

"I like you Riley" Mac confessed

"I also like you Mac" she also admitted

"I really want to kiss you" Mac said his face an inch from hers

"So what are you waiting for then?" Riley asked putting her arms around Mac's neck

those words were enough approval for Mac, under his head and price not his lips with hers, he had no idea why kissing Riley felt so different from what he would have felt with another woman

"I love you" Mac whispered his lips brushing hers

"I love you too, but when did that happen?" wondering if to get away from him

"From the first moment I saw you" Mac admitted "I don't know what's in you that drives me completely crazy, you made me completely forget what I felt for Nikki, you made me feel that nothing else matters than having you in my arms "

"You're cheesy" Riley scoffed making him blush "I don't understand how it happened but I fell in love with you too"

Mac smirked as he put his mouth back to hers, he kissed her as he pushed her against the kitchen counter and his kiss went from a soft and sweet kiss to a dirty and desire-filled kiss.

Mac lowered his hands to her thighs and lifted her up to sit her on the kitchen counter, he let his hands wander down her legs as Riley shoved his hands into Mac's buttoned shirt.

Mac started to unbutton his shirt but Riley decided it was taking too long so he put his hands on the corners of the shirt and pulled it hard causing the buttons on the shirt to fly all over the kitchen

"You were taking too long" Riley whispered as he helped him to take off his shirt

Mac grabbed the top of Riley's shorts and leaving her alone in panties, grabbed the hem of her sweatshirt and pulled it off before tossing it to the floor followed by her bras.

Mac started kissing her jaw then her neck until it reached his now bare chest, Riley moaned when Mac kissed one of her nipples while the other took it in his hand then began to suck the other while squeezing the previous one

Riley could feel the excitement building up I found her legs which caused a slight pressure on her, Mac left a trail of kisses from her jaw to her belly, she carefully held Riley's legs and slowly separated them

Mac placed a small kiss on her pussy aware that they were still wearing clothes, took the top of her panties and lowered them down her legs in a painful slowness, once she took them off she threw it on the floor so that it would accumulate with the others clothes, Mac started kissing his legs as he climbed until he got to the place where Riley really needed him

without warning Mac put his mouth on her clit making Riley's head fly back as she moaned in pure pleasure, Riley had not had sex with anyone for a long time so that felt incredible

Mac licked and devoured her pussy as Riley placed her hand in Mac's hair to keep it in place.

"Mac" Riley called out her name when Mac shoved two fingers into her pussy

"Shit, that feels so good," Riley groaned as Mac's mouth clutched at her clit and his fingers twisted inside her.

Riley couldn't contain any moans though he will try because Mac was not only good at taking things apart and putting things together he was also very good at giving pleasure to a girl

"Damn, yes Mac, that feels amazing" Riley moaned as Mac stuck his tongue into her pussy

"Mac I'm leaving ............. aaaaaah ....... I'm leaving" Riley couldn't finish her words but Mac knew exactly what it means, her mouth clinging to her clit As she sped up the movement of his fingers inside her, Riley gripped Mac's hair when it was hit by her orgasm.

Riley looked at Mac with one as he stood up and reached out to kiss her, Mac pulled away from her a little and saw the strong blush covering her cheeks

Riley placed her hands on Mac's belt to draw him to her, it didn't take long to undo his belt and open his pants to drop the floor

Mac moaned softly as Riley's hands reached into his underwear and stroked his cock, Riley smirked as he lowered Mac's underwear exposing his member to her

"Riley, what I am but I don't have condoms" said Mac somewhat embarrassed

"no problem i will take the pill" said Riley before kissing him

Mac settled between Riley's legs before diving into her, Riley wrapped his arms around Mac's naked body as he thrust into her at a slow, sensual pace.

the room filled with gasps and moans as time went on and Mac's movements grew faster and louder

Of each of the men she had been with, the member of Mac was the largest since it filled all her interior and she had to support and contract it inside her, which made her moistened more

Riley's head jerked back in excitement as Mac started kissing her neck, Riley's hands came to rest on the edges of the counter squeezing until his knuckles turned white.

Mac felt Riley tighten around his cock making him get closer to the edge, he could feel Riley was close too and then he started to accelerate his blows more

"Riley, god you feel so good" Mac moaned in her ear before moving away and being able to kiss Riley in a very hot way

Mac put one of her hands between them to be able to rub her clit, that took Riley to the limit and she cried when her second orgasm reached her, three, fourth blows after Mac reached her orgasm and spilled inside her

Mac looked up so he could look her in the eye, they were both gasping for breath, he came out of her and they both groaned at the loss of contact

Mac placed her hands on Riley's hips and helped her down from the counter, still exhausted she reached out to Mac to kiss him.

she took his hand as he led them into the room and he just smiled

"Let's have breakfast later" Riley said as she climbed on the bed "I still want to have fun with you" said Riley

"Strange I had the same plans" Mac said as he climbed onto the bed

Mac settled on Riley and kissed her deeply for a second round and for the first time in months Mac was legitimately happy.


End file.
